Implantable medical devices, though they may have complex decision making algorithms do not always make medically optimal decisions. Some of the time, this is because they do not have access to enough clinical information. At other times, it may be because they are not optimally programmed. At still other times, it is because their operating algorithms are not capable of distinguishing between different conditions (e.g. electromagnetic interference vs. broken lead wire vs. life threatening tachycardia, in a patient with an ICD). At yet other times, it may be because of a device malfunction.
Outside input to the IMD, either in the form of additional data about the patient, or control signals which alter the functioning of the IMD, can address the aforementioned deficiencies of an IMD. The outside inputs may originate from an external device, from the patient himself/herself, or from a remotely located medical professional. The inventions described in the specification herein present IMD systems with such outside inputs.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,752 describes an implantable defibrillator which may be controlled by a remote medical professional (“MP”). Two families of formats are discussed. In the first family of formats, the MP is the primary controller; the ICD takes control if communications with the MP are inadequate. In the second family of formats, the ICD is the primary controller; the MP may take control of the ICD if he/she determines that such control is necessary based on the analysis of ICD signals transmitted to the MP. The specification discusses (a) providing means for the MP to preview an ICD therapy decision, (b) having the MP communicate with the patient to determine the appropriate choice of therapy; and (c) ICD battery power conservation.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/502,484 discusses the remote control of other types of IMDs using the same two formats as presented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,752. Also discussed is (a) the filtering of implanted device information before it is presented to the MP; (b) sensor apparatus for external defibrillator devices; and (c) situating the MP in locations other than a central station—e.g. as a practitioner in a physician's office.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/893,897 presents the control of an external defibrillator which has three operating modalities: (a) control by a remotely located medical professional, (b) control by an on-scene person, and (c) control by the logic circuitry within the device. It also presents remotely controlling and implantable defibrillator with pacing capabilities.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/895,934 discusses the assembly of a remotely controllable defibrillator or pacemaker system by (a) using (i) an unmodified cellular telephone as the communications device, to work in conjunction with (ii) an implanted defibrillator or pacemaker which can communicate with the cellular telephone; (b) using (i) a modified cellular telephone as the communications device, to work in conjunction with (ii) an implanted defibrillator or pacemaker which has been adapted to communicate with the cellular telephone; or (c) using a three component system including (i) an adapter device; (ii) unmodified cellular telephone which communicates with the adapter device, and (iii) an implanted defibrillator or pacemaker which can communicate with the adapter.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/154,079 discusses four formats for the division of/ sharing of control between an MP and an IMD's controlling circuits. It discusses a communications device which relays information between the IMD and a central station, with the relay device having patient inputs. It discusses formats for central station notification in a two-agent IMD system (i.e. IMD and MP). It discusses a medical expert device which may be used in conjunction with the human medical professional. It also discusses (a) four different IMD battery power management arrangements; and (b) formats for limiting or terminating communications with a central station in the event of either (i) low IMD battery reserve; and/or (ii) non-dire treatment circumstances.
The U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/204,957 presents a highly flexible communications system for an IMD environment which includes the IMD and a variety of repeater devices including a patient device. Techniques of communication security are discussed for an IMD system. The granting of permission by a patient, allowing remote reprogramming of the IMD is presented.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/805,268, discusses the division of control of an aircraft among (a) an onboard pilot who may be impaired, (b) an autopilot/computerized flight management system, and (c) a remotely located pilot. The impaired pilot may be considered to be analogous to any device or person in the currently considered IMD system whose function is less than optimal—e.g. the IMD or the patient. The autopilot/computerized flight management system may be considered to be analogous to any of the devices in the IMD system including the patient device, the medical expert device or even the IMD. The remote pilot may be considered to be analogous to medical professional, since both are the system entities with the highest level of competence. Management algorithms and logic structures are presented in this patent application which examine the distribution of control among the aforementioned entities, and which pertain to aircraft in particular and other “mission critical devices” for which an imperfect performance by a controller may lead to a disaster.
The present application examines multi-entity control of an IMD, in which one of the entities is the IMD patient. Data from the patient potentially expands the breadth of information in a way that allows for better decision making than is the case when data originates solely from the IMD sensors.